HOME
by cyfan1978
Summary: A/U Jack and Ennis this is SLASH so you have been warned :  Please review comments are always welcome :  Enjoy! Where I'm from this would be Rated R 18
1. Chapter 1

HOME

_**Prologue**_

Six months past since Jack and Ennis moved to Lightning Flats and started there own ranch called BBM Circle. No one knew what it meant but them. It stood for Brokeback Mountain Circle to remind them of where they met and how they always seemed to be going around in circles.

Chapter One

_**May 14**__**th**__** 1984**_

"Oh daddy I can't believe me and Kurt will be married in less than two hours. Is everything all ready?" Junior asked as she paced the guest room in her father's house.

"Don't worry darlin' Jack and Mrs. Twist has gotten everythin' under control. All ya need to do is relax."

"Ok, but I'm so nervous. Has mama showed yet? She's supposed to help me with my hair?" Junior was worried that Alma may not show up. She was upset that Junior wasn't gettin' married in a church and she threaten Junior by tellin' her she wasn't gonna go to the weddin' unless it was in a church. They had a big fight and Junior told her that it was fine with her. Ennis couldn't stand to see his little girl hurtin' so he called Alma and told her not to be that way, it was her daughter and she needed to be there for her. Alma agreed that Ennis was right and told him she would be there.

"Yer mama likely got stuck in traffic." Ennis said as he looked out the window. He was startin' to get a little nervous himself.

"Yeah, yer right daddy. Is Josiah Sanchez here yet? He's gonna perform the ceremony."

"Yes he is darlin', he's talkin' to Kurt now. Ya know he is the first priest I ever met that didn't act like one." Ennis had to laugh at that. Josiah was a friend of his old boss Chris Larabee and he wasn't yer ordinary preacher. Ennis liked the fact that Josiah wasn't afraid to tell you what he thought or the fact he didn't care about your personal life.

"She's here!" Junior said all excited as she looked out the window and saw her mama walkin' up to the door.

Jack answered the door.

"Hi Alma welcome to our home." Jack said as he stepped aside so she could enter.

"Thank you Jack, How are you?" She asked as she handed him her jacket.

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm fine. Can you please show me to where Junior is?"

"Up the stairs, and it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." Alma said as she headed up the stairs.

"Well that went well." Jack said to himself as he went to hang up the jacket.

Although Alma had accepted Ennis for what he was she still had a hard time talking to Jack and she hated that about herself. She hoped in time she could. She had to get along with Jack as well as Ennis because the girls were starting to spend a lot of time with them and Alma would never get in the way of Ennis and the girls. She was glad that he was finally getting the chance to be the father she always knew he could be.

"Junior you look beautiful." Alma said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks mama."

"I'm gonna leave the two of you to finish gettin' ready. See ya in a bit." He kissed Junior on the cheek before he left.

Ennis was happy for Junior. Kurt Welling seemed like a good young man. He worked the oil fields so it was a good steady job which meant he could provide for Junior, and that's all Ennis wanted, his little girl to be happy and taken care of.

He went to find Jack to make sure he was ready because the wedding was startin' in 20 minutes and they both had to walk Junior down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

So no one would know about Jack and Ennis Junior told everyone that Jack was a long time family friend and was like an uncle to her.

The music started to play and Junior took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She placed her right arm through Jacks' and her left through Ennis' and together they started down the aisle.

Alma started to cry. Her daughter looked beautiful and was about to get married. But if the truth be told, she was cryin' because she couldn't believe that Junior had asked Jack to walk her down the aisle with Ennis. How could Jack act like he was someone important to her family. After all he was the reason Ennis wasn't there as much for Junior as he should have been when she was growin' up. Jack was the reason they were no longer a family and deep down Alma still hated him for that. Even though she was now married to Monroe and had a son, a part of her still loved Ennis and she figured she always would.

The ceremony was over quickly and everyone headed to the dining room for the food while Jack and Ennis moved the chairs to make room for the dance floor.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I'm so happy for you." Alma said as she gave her daughter a hug and kiss.

"Thanks mama, I'm just sorry Monroe couldn't make it because of Dale being sick."

"I know he wished he could be but the baby has a cold." Alma turned to Kurt and said "You take care of my baby now ya hear."

"Don't you worry none, I'll take very good care of her." Kurt said as he put his arm around Junior.

"I'm sure you will son." Alma said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Junior could tell there was somethin' was wrong but didn't say anything.

'Is everythin' ok Mrs. Welling?" Ennis asked as he stepped beside Junior and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh daddy don't be silly. Everythin' is wonderful! Thanks so much for all you've done." She reached up and gave her daddy another kiss.

"Why don't the two of ya go and get some food, the dancin' will be startin' soon and yer gonna need yer energy fer that." Ennis said with a smile.

With that said Junior and Kurt headed to the dining room where Mrs. Twist had the food that she prepared all laid out.

"Ok Alma she's gone, why don't ya tell me what's botherin'ya?" Ennis turned to face her.

"Ok I will. I can't believe that you would allow such a thing to happen." Alma whispered in an angry voice.

"What the hell are ya talked 'bout it?"

"Why did he have to be a part of the wedding? She's your daughter not his. He had no right walkin' her down the aisle with you. If anyone it should have been Monroe."

Junior had just walked back into the room to see if they wanted anything when she heard her mother's comments. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could her mama say such a thing? Junior ran up the stairs and hid in the first room crying. Jack saw what had happened and ran after her.

Ennis and Alma had no idea that Junior had heard anything as they continued their heated conversation.

"I'm sorry if Junior didn't ask Monroe, it was her choice to make and she chose Jack. She told me she wanted to make him feel like he was part of the family. You're really a piece of work ya know that. This is our daughter's big day and you are actin' like a crazy person. One time yer ok with things the next yer mad. Make up yer mind Alma, are you ok with Jack and me or not." Ennis was furious but he still kept his voice low so no one would hear.

"I guess sometimes it still bothers me. You're right let's end this conversation now before someone hears us." Alma didn't want to talk 'bout this anymore so she did what she always did when her and Ennis would fight, she walked away.

Meanwhile Up Stairs….

"Junior it's me Jack, can I come in?" Jack asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes."

He sat down beside her and put his arms around her. Junior laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry that much harder.

"Honey, I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." Jack didn't know what else to say he wasn't even sure if he should be there at all.

"Why would she say such a thing? I know I should have asked Monroe but to tell you the truth I really don't like him all that much." Junior started to dry her face. She was done cryin' now she was feelin' angry.

"I guess she feels Monroe is like a second dad to ya and she still don't like me none even though she's nice ta my face."

"I wanted you and daddy ta give me away cause yer part of the family now and I like ya."

Jack didn't know what to say, so he kissed the top of Junior's head. She had no idea how happy she just made him.

"Let's get back to the party. I'm not gonna let her ruin my weddin' day." Junior said as she stood up and took Jack's hand.

"That a girl." Jack said as he took the offered hand and together they walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

Ennis saw them coming and went to them to see what was goin' on.

"What's wrong?" He asked Junior.

"It's ok daddy, nothin' for you to worry 'bout. I'm gonna go and find Kurt."

Ennis watched her walk away before he turned to Jack. "Ok, what happened?"

"She over heard you and Alma talkin' 'bout how I shouldn't have been in the weddin' and it upset her. So I followed her up stairs and talked ta her." Jack shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"What? I need to go and talk ta her." Ennis felt bad. He should have made sure that no one was around when he confronted Alma. It was his fault that his little girl was cryin' on her weddin' day.

"Ennis no, its ok she's fine. She's upset with her mama not you, just let it be."

"Are ya sure she's ok?"

"She's fine."

"Thanks Jack for being there." Ennis wanted so bad to just grab him and smother him with kisses. He couldn't do that so instead he said, "Tonight, I'll thank ya the right way."

"I can't wait." Jack said as he walked to the dining room to get some food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Jack was exhausted by the time he reached the cabin that night. He had driven straight through, stoppin' only long enough to go to the bathroom or grab a bite to eat. As he pulled up he spotted Ennis' truck and he began to feel uneasy. Somethin' wasn't right. He parked his own truck and got out. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He tried the door and it opened. That was strange; Ennis would never leave his door open. Jack walked in and called out his name. No answer. He checked the cabin from top to bottom, his heart beating faster with each step he took. Ennis was nowhere to be found. Jack thought maybe Ennis went for a ride so he went to see if the horse was tied up out back. The horse was there but he was not tied up and the saddle was still on him. Panic struck him. Ennis would never leave his horse like that he knew somethin' was wrong for sure. He went back to his truck got in and went to find the sheriff's office.

_Ennis stood waitin' fer the next spirit to come, thinkin' of Jack and all the good times they had. _

_"Hello Ennis, I'm the spirit of the present."_

_"What are you suppose to show me?" Ennis asked._

_"Close your eyes and take my hand." The spirit said. Ennis did as he was told._

_"Look Ennis at your life now."_

_When Ennis opened his eyes he saw him and Jack on their last trip. His heart broke when he saw Jack's back turned away from him. He knew this was one of their worse fights ever. Jack had told him he didn't know if he could do this anymore and Ennis had just told him that he couldn't make the next trip because Junior was gettin' married. Jack understood but he was mad that Ennis had waited so long to tell him. They had said a lot of hateful things to each other and that was why Ennis took the time off work and went to the cabin to try and calm down. Ennis had missed the trip after that one too because he couldn't get the time off. He never called Jack to tell him 'cause he figured he didn't care, after all, Jack never called him to apologize. _

_"Oh Jack I wish I'd handled that differently. I never meant all them things I said. I shoulda've called ya and told ya what was goin' on instead of bein' so stubborn." Ennis felt his heart ache. He wanted to reach out and hold Jack tight, to tell him he was sorry. Ennis closed his eyes and tried to hide the tears. _

_Next thing Ennis saw was Jack all alone in his place. He was drinkin' and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Ennis stared at him in shock. He had never seen Jack look so bad._

_"What's wrong with him?" Ennis asked._

_"This is how he's been since yer last fight." The spirit replied._

_"I did this? Where's his wife and kid?"_

_"That's somethin' you have ta ask him." _

_Ennis closed his eyes and tried to block out the horrible image. He didn't want to think of Jack that way, all hurt and alone. It reminded him too much of himself. When he opened them again he was back in the white room._

_"Ennis, what did you learn?" The spirit asked._

_It took Ennis a moment to answer._

_"It's my fault that things are this way. But I can't change it, they are what they are."_

_The spirit left and Ennis was alone once again._

Jack found the sheriff's office and went inside. His heart was beatin' so loud he couldn't hear himself think. Fear had a hold of his heart and he didn't know if he could get the words out right to ask the questions so he just stood in front of the desk for a minute.

"Can I help ya sir?" The deputy asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where the man is that was stayin' at the Larabee cabin?" Inward Jack breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to get it out it a calm and steady voice.

"Do ya know him?"

"Yes he's my brother, Ennis DelMar." Jack said without hesitation.

"I'm sorry sir, he was in a terrible accident. We did everythin' we could here but he was too badly injured. We had ta take him to Lander General Hospital."

"How far is that from here?" Jack asked.

"Just over 11 miles."

Jack didn't even thank the young man he ran out the door jumped in his truck and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two weeks had passed since Junior got married and she was back from her honeymoon. While Kurt had to go back to work Junior went to her mom's to get her things. She and Kurt had a nice little place in Cheyenne about 45 miles from her daddy. Junior couldn't understand why her mother acted the way she did at the wedding. She knew her mom and dad had problems but she thought that her mom had gotten over it and moved on. Junior wanted to talk to her mom to find out was going on once and for all. She wanted to know why her mom was upset that she didn't ask Monroe to walk her down the aisle. She had told her mom in no uncertain terms that although she liked Monroe he would never be her daddy. Junior had her mind made up, her mom and her were going to talk whither Alma liked it or not.

Junior knocked on the door and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

"Come in sis, mama will be right down, she's putting Dale down for his nap." Jenny said as she closed the door behind her sister.

"How's things with you and J.D.?" Junior asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Good, how are ya and Kurt gettin' along now that yer married?" Jenny asked as she sat across from her.

"Great, it's wonderful being married. Jenny, I need to talk to mama 'bout somethin' and I think you should be here too." Junior started to nibble on her lower lip. Something she always did when she was nervous.

"Oh no, this can't be good, yer chewin' on yer lip." Jenny looked worried.

"Haven't ya ever wondered why mama is still mad at daddy?"

"She's not as mad as she use ta be, but I guess I'd like to know why." Jenny knew that her parents marriage fell apart when the girls were young but her mama never talked about it and she always wanted to know why. Now that Jenny knew about Jack she figured that was the reason but her mama said she was ok with the two of them, but there had to be more.

"I think it's time we asked her." Junior said as she got up to get a cup of coffee.

"Ask me what?" Alma asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Jenny.

Junior poured two more cups of coffee took them to her mom and Jenny then went back and poured herself a cup. She walked back to the table sat down and took a drink to wet her throat. Boy how she wished she had somethin' stronger right now.

"Mama, I know that you and daddy had a fight at my weddin' over my choice to have Jack walk me down the aisle and not Monroe."

"Junior I never met to upset you; I didn't mean anything by it." Alma could feel the tears welling up inside.

"Mama it's ok, please don't get upset. I want to tell ya why. You know I don't think of Monroe as my daddy, and I never will, but he's been a part of the family for so long, I just wanted Jack to feel like he was part of the family too. I'm sorry if it upset you but I don't regret my choice. I hope you understand." Junior took a deep breath and waited.

"I never wanted Monroe to take your daddy's place. I just couldn't understand why you asked him of all people. I could've handled it being anyone else but him. Seeing him on your arm was just plain wrong." Alma was crying now.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Jenny and me just want to know why yer still mad at daddy after all these years and why you hate Jack so much."

"Mama, if it hurts too much ya don't have to tell us." Jenny said as she reached for her mama's hand. She hated to see her like this.

Alma didn't look at Junior but at Jenny instead. "Thank you sweetheart, but it's obvious that you girls want to know the truth. I kept it from you all this time 'cause I didn't want to hurt ya."

Junior felt hurt that her mama wouldn't look at her. She knew it was because of what she said.

"Yer daddy and Mr. Twist had been friends for many years. Ever since they went to work up on that mountain one summer." Alma couldn't even bring herself to say the name Brokeback for all the misery it had caused her. She swallowed hard and continued this time looking Junior right in the eye.

"Four years later he came to see yer daddy and when I looked out the door they were kissin' and huggin'. They never knew I saw them. That was the day my life came crashin' down. At first I didn't want to believe it but as time went on and yer daddy kept goin' on his fishin' trips, I couldn't deny it any longer, so I divorce him. It was because of him that I lost my husband and you girls lost yer daddy." Alma felt the bitterness, hurt and anger all over again.

"Are you happy now Junior?" Alma asked as she got up and walked to the living room so she could pull herself together. She never meant to snap at her daughter.

"Nice goin' sis." Jenny said as she got to her feet and left the room to go and comfort her mama.

Just great, this was the last thing that Junior wanted. She was glad that she finally knew but she felt sorry for her mama, having to live with such a secret for so long. Junior left the kitchen to go and talk to her mama; she had to fix this before she left.

"Mama, I'm real sorry for everything you had to go through. I can't even begin to imagine how it must of felt. I see now that you are dealin' with it the best way you can and I'm sorry if talkin' to us today upset you." Junior sat down beside her mama and gave her a big hug.

"It's ok sweetheart, you girls were gonna find out sooner or later. Just don't let my feelin's stop you girls from gettin' to know Mr. Twist or spendin' time with your daddy." Alma put an arm around each of them and pulled them close to her.

Junior finished packing her car, gave her mama and Jenny a hug and told them she would be back soon to visit and left the little house she spent most of her life in and drove towards her new life with her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

On the way home Junior kept replaying what happened in her mind. She wasn't angry at her mom but instead she felt bad for her mom and she wished there was something she could do to help her, but she knew it was something that her mom would have to deal with on her own. She was still a little hurt at the way her mom had snapped at her but she knew it was because her mom was hurt and she knew her mom didn't mean it. Junior didn't care what happened all those years ago. That was between her mom and them and she wasn't about to let that change how she felt. She loved her daddy and was happy to finally get to know him better. As for Jack, she could see how her dad could fall for him. He was good looking, kind, caring; a really nice guy and always seemed to know just what to say. Junior liked Jack a lot and was glad that he was now part of the family and she looked forward to getting to know him more.

_**Back at BBM Circle….**_

"You know Ennis, we need to hire more help. The farm is just gettin' to be too big for us to a handle." Jack said as he placed his horse in the barn.

"You never complained about things bein' big or too much ta handle before." Ennis said with a sly grin.

"Very true, but I think ya know what I mean." Jack said with a laugh as they headed in for lunch.

"Yeah I do. With the new cattle and horses comin' in a few days we could use a few more ranch hands." Ennis said as he went to the fridge to get the meat for the sandwiches.

"I can put up a sign for help next time I go ta town."

"That's a good idea. I can give my former boss, Mr. Larabee a call he might know someone lookin' for work." Ennis said as he placed the food on the table.

"Sounds good but for now let's enjoy our lunch." Jack said as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

After lunch Ennis rode out to finish mending the fence to the north while Jack finished up with the barn work.

The afternoon passed quickly and before either of them knew it, it was time for dinner. Tonight they were eating with Mrs. Twist. She loved taking care of the boys and even though she only met the girls a few times she already thought of them as granddaughters.

Mrs. Twist loved to cook and entertain in her home since the boys remodeled bought all new furniture and appliances.

Mrs. Twist cooked a wonderful dinner as usual and Jack and Ennis stayed to watch a movie with her before heading home.

Jack and Ennis were beat. They crawled into bed and were fast asleep. The phone rang. Jack looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3am.

"Who the fuck could be calln' at this awful hour?" Jack said as he reached for the phone. Ennis just grunted and rolled back over and went back to sleep.

"Hello." Jack said sounding pissed.

"I'm sorry to call at this late hour but I thought you should know." Lureen was crying and Jack had all he could to do hear what she was saying.

"What is it Lureen? Is Bobby ok?" Jack was fully awake now as fear shot threw him.

"Bobby's fine. He was out with daddy when it happened. Daddy was driving him home when he had a heart attack and the car crashed."

"Was Bobby hurt? Tell me Lureen is my son hurt?" Jack was dressed in record time and was ready in case he had to leave. Ennis woke up and heard what was going on. He placed his arm on Jacks shoulder and told him it was ok. They would go if Bobby needed them.

"He has a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion and he is staying at the hospital over night for observations." Lureen was crying so hard now that Jack was having a hard time understand her.

"What about your dad?" He hated to ask but he knew he had to even though he was sure he already knew the answer to his question.

"He's dead. He died before the ambulance could get there. Bobby didn't see him he was knocked uncontgous when the car it the tree."

"I'm sorry Lureen for your loss. Please tell Bobby I'll call him tomorrow to check on him." Jack didn't know what else to say. After everything that bastard did to him he got what he deserved as far as Jack was concerned but he would never say that to Lureen.

"Ok, good night Jack."

"Good night Lureen." He hung up the phone and let out the big breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Everything ok?" Ennis asked as he sat up.

"Bobby's got some cuts and bruises and a mild concussion but other than that the boy's fine. L.D. is dead."

"I'm glad Bobby's ok. It's too bad I can't say I'm sorry to hear 'bout L.D.; but after everythin' he's done I hope he rots in hell." Ennis said with anger. He would never forget what L.D. did.

"At least I don't have to worry 'bout him ever hurtin' Bobby like that."

"That's true. Come on let's go back to bed." Ennis said as he helped Jack undress.

"Somethin' tells me yer not sleepy cowboy." Jack said as he cuddled into him.

"Nope." Ennis said as he slid his hand down Jacks body until he found what he was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The first thing Jack did when we woke was called the hospital to speak to Bobby.

The phone rang and a sleepy voice answered and said "Hello."

"Hi Bobby, how are ya?"

"I'm ok dad. I've got a few bumps and bruises but I'm ok."

"I'm glad ta hear that. "Bout your granddad, you know me and him ever saw eye to eye but I'm sorry he's gone." Jack didn't mean it but he wasn't sure how Bobby felt about him so he thought he'd better play it save.

"I know, it's ok dad, me and him never got along either. Truth be told I really didn't like him much. Just before the accident we had a disagreement and he told me to mind my own business and that I had to do what was right fer the family. See he knew he had a bad heart but he didn't tell no one but me. He said I was old enough to help mama run the company if anything was to happen ta him."

"Sounds just like him." Jack tried to keep the anger and bitterness out of his voice but Bobby could see right through it.

"It don't matter none anyway dad, cause I want to ask ya somethin'." Bobby took a deep breath; he wasn't sure how his dad was gonna react to what he had to say next.

"You can ask me anythin' son. What is it?" Jack asked puzzled. He had no idea what Bobby was talkin' 'bout.

"I was wonderin' if I could come and live with you and Ennis on the ranch. I'd work for my keep and I promise I won't be any trouble. I'd be good company for grandma."

Jack didn't know what to say. His boy wanted to come and live with him. He could feel the tears welling up inside. This is what he always wanted.

"What 'bout yer mama?" Jack had to ask. He didn't want to do anything that would make Lureen mad at him.

"I already talked to mama 'bout this the other day. She said that I was old enough to make up my own mind."

Just like Lureen to sound so cold Jack thought. Did she even care 'bout her son? Jack

was so sure that Bobby was the only thing that she cared about now he didn't know anymore.

"We could use the extra help and I'm sure yer grandma would love to have you live with her. Are you sure this is what ya want?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok then, call me when yer ready and I'll come get ya."

"That's ok; I'll get Dean to drive me up in a few weeks."

"How is everything between the two of you?" Jack asked.

"Great, we're gettin' along fine. Still too early to tell if it's serious or not."

"Is he ok with ya movin'?"

"Yeah, he's actually got a job up in Casper."

"What about school?"

"Come on dad ya know school ain't fer me. I'm just not cut out fer that. Besides you never finished high school either."

"Well yer almost 17, I can't tell ya what to do 'cause I never listen to anyone when I was yer age. Bobby, just make sure this is what ya want." Jack said.

"I'm sure; I'll call ya before I leave."

"Ok talk to ya soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jack hung up the phone and looked at Ennis.

"How's Bobby?" Ennis asked.

"Great, say, what would you say if I told ya Bobby wants to help us with the ranch and live with my mama."

"I'd say yer mama will be some happy, and Bobby's a nice kid, he'd be a big help around here."

"That's what I thought."

"So when's he comin'?" Ennis asked as he moved beside Jack.

"In a few weeks."

"Great, we can manage until then."

"Ya really ok with this?" Jack asked as he looked deep into Ennis eyes, lookin' to see if Ennis really meant what he was sayin'.

"Ya I'm ok with it. It'll be nice havin' him around."

"Ennis, I love you. You're simply the best." Jack kissed him with all the passion and love he felt inside.

"I love you too."

"I think we should start work a little later today." Jack said as he took Ennis by the hand and headed back to the bedroom.

"I think we can do that." Ennis said with a wink.

Jack laid Ennis on the bed and said "This time it's all for you cowboy." Jack started to remove his shirt nice and slow.

"And what do you think yer doin'?" Ennis asked in a husky voice, his brown eyes dancing.

"Just a little show fer ya?" Jack said as he slowly moved his pants down past his hips.

"I can see that, but I'd like it better if you were already here next to me on the bed."

"In good time." Jack replied as he took off his boxers. He turned around a few times before Ennis grabbed him and pulled him to the bed.

Ennis gained the upper hand and began to caress Jack in all the right places. He moved his hands up and down Jack's chest and down to his inner thigh. He heard Jack's sharp intake and moved his mouth to replace his hand. His tongue licked and his teeth nibbled all the while Jack wiggled and tossed about.

"Please Ennis…" But that's all he said as he lost all train of thought when Ennis took is cock into his mouth and began to suck.

He moved up and over flicking the very tip before making his way down to the under side of his cock.

"No more please!" Jack begged.

Ennis was satisfied that he made Jack beg so he decided to lie down beside him and let him have his way with him.

"That does it, now I'm gonna make you beg me to stop." Jack lowered his head and started to kiss him everywhere that his lips could find while his hand lightly stroked Ennis' hard cock making it jump. He didn't want to rush it this time. He wanted to show Ennis that he could be romantic.

"Ok Jack you've made yer point, please take me." Ennis was begging.

Without saying a word Jack lubed up and lowered himself down. He moved up and down so slow at first that Ennis tried to grab him to make him move faster but Jack slapped his hand away. He wanted to be in control. He loved seeing the wanting in Ennis' eyes and the look on his face. It gave him a rush that he only felt with him.

Jack could feel himself starting to come so he picked up the pace. Faster he moved. He heard a loud moan and wasn't sure if it was him or Ennis but it didn't matter 'cause at that moment they both went sprawling into bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

"Mama I'm leavin' now, will you be ok?" Bobby asked as he grabbed his last bag.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. Don't worry about me." Lureen said as she gave her son a hug.

"I do worry, you're gonna be here all a lone and I want to make sure you'll be fine."

"Bobby there's somethin' I need to tell ya. You know Mr. Danes who runs the restaurant in town?"

"Yeah." Bobby looked at his mom confused, wondering what she was gettin' at.

"Well since yer daddy left I've been seein' him. He's a really nice man and we get along good."

"Is it serious?"

"No not yet; but it could be some day, when I'm ready." Lureen looked Bobby in the eye and hoped that he understood.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I'm glad you're happy mama, and just because I won't be here don't mean I don't love ya or worry 'bout ya. I'll be callin' and comin' to visit."

"You better." Lureen said with a small smile and a light laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now you better get goin'."

"Ok I'll call when I get there." With those as his parting words Bobby walked to the car and got in.

_**Back At BBM Circle….**_

Ennis was feelin' nervous. Everything had been great between him and Jack these last few months and he felt that he had started to adjust to their living together really well but when Jack said that Bobby wanted to come and live on the ranch Ennis didn't know what to think. He didn't want to say no, it was Jack's son and he knew Jack would never think twice if it were Jenny but Ennis wasn't sure he was ready for this. He was relieved that Bobby was going to live with Mrs. Twist but he didn't know what kind of a role he was going to play in Bobby's life. Jack was wonderful with the girls and they got a long great, he was like an uncle to them but they didn't live there. Ennis didn't know how he really felt about this. Plus he knew that Bobby was like them and he didn't know if he could handle that. Would Bobby want to bring his friend over? Was Bobby opened about it? They would need to talk when he arrived. One thing they needed to get straight right from the beginning was no one could know about him being different. Even in his own mind Ennis could not say the word queer.

"A penny fer yer thoughts." Jack said as he sat next to Ennis.

"Umm, sorry did ya say somethin'?" Ennis asked.

"You look like yer a million miles away. What's on yer mind?"

That was a loaded question Ennis thought. "Nothn' important, just thinkin' 'bout the work that needs ta be done." He lied.

"Don't worry we got plenty of time and with Bobby comin' tonight he can start tomorrow." Jack knew there was somethin' more but didn't know if he should push it.

"Yeah." Was all Ennis would say.

"Ok what's wrong?" Jack had to know.

"I told you nothin'." Ennis said sharply as he got up and poured his coffee down the sink.

"Bull shit Ennis, I know ya better than that. Don't fuckin' lie ta me." Jack stood up and looked Ennis square in the eye.

Not wanting to start a fight Ennis walked passed him and started for the door.

"If ya walk out that fuckin' door don't come back." Jack was pissed and he didn't even know why.

"Is that so!" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, why don't you tell me what crawled up yer ass and pissed ya off."

"Fine, you want to know so fuckin' bad, it's Bobby, it's us, it's everything." Ennis yelled, but he didn't give Jack a chance to answer before he stormed out the door.

Jack just stood there speechless. What the fuck did he mean by that? There was no sense in going after him when he was like this so Jack went to the kitchen and started to clean up. Something he always did when he was upset.

Ennis was so mad he didn't know what to do with himself so he decided to take his horse for a ride to think things through.

Ennis didn't realize that he had been out for so long until his stomach growled. He decided that he better start to head back when there was a noise from behind the tree. The horse got scared and started bucking. Ennis tried to hold on as much as he could but the mere was too wild and he lost his grip. Ennis came crashing down hard and hit his head on a nearby rock. He was out cold.

Bobby arrived at 5 just before dinner that night and he and Jack talked for over an hour when Jack said "Ennis has been gone for a long time, I wonder where he is?"

"I'm sure he's ok dad. Maybe he just lost track of time." Booby said.

"No he's not like that. He was mad when he left but he would have come back by now. Somethin's wrong." Jack was worried.

"Why don't we go look for him?" Bobby said.

"No you stay here and I'll go. I know the ranch grounds better than you." Jack said as he grabbed his coat.

"That maybe so but two of us looking is better than one."

"Alright." Jack said as he opened the door and headed for the barn. Jack and Bobby quickly saddled up and headed north. Jack figured that Ennis likely headed towards the river his favorite spot on the ranch.

They reached the area in 15 minutes and Jack dismounted and started to look around when he spotted Ennis' horse. He looked around but Ennis was nowhere to be found. Jack started running up the riverbank in a panic. He knew something was wrong. He had that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bobby followed.

The world seemed to move in slow motion and time seemed to stand still as Jack looked everywhere. Finally he heard Bobby say "over there" Jack ran to where Bobby was pointing and there lying on the ground not moving was Ennis. Jack's heart stopped he dropped down beside him to make sure he was still breathing. He could hear Ennis breathe but it was shallow. He could see blood coming from his head and could tell that there were some broken bones.

"Go for help Bobby, I'll stay with him." Jack said as he continued to check for more injuries. But Bobby had already gone.

"Don't you dare die on me cowboy." Jack said as he held Ennis' hand and started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Had it been ten minutes or longer since Bobby went for help? Jack had no idea. Time and the world had both stopped when he saw Ennis lying there on the ground. All he could do was hold his hand and talk to him. Through the tears Jack would say "I'm sorry, I love you, and please don't die" over and over again praying that Ennis would open his eyes and speak to him. But he didn't.

"Where the hell are those paramedics? They should have been here by now." Jack screamed into the woods. He knew no one could hear him but he was scared and didn't know what else to do.

Bobby rode as fast as he could back to the house. He called 911 and within five minutes they were at the ranch and headed to the river.

"Over there." Bobby said as they came into view.

As the paramedics approached Jack moved out of the way so they could take a look.

They talked in medical terms that Jack didn't understand before they quickly put Ennis on the stretcher and headed towards the ambulance.

"Hey do you think one of you could tell me what the fuck is wrong?" Jack was mad that they didn't even bother to ask him who he was or what happened. They didn't even want to tell him anything they were just going to take Ennis away.

"I'm sorry sir but I can only give information to family." The paramedic said as he stepped into the ambulance.

"I'm family." Jack said without thinking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his brother." Jack hated to lie but he had to know what was going on.

"Sir we need to get him to the hospital right away. You can ride with me in the back and fill me in on his medical history and tell me what happened."

Jack climbed into the back and told Bobby to meet him at the hospital.

Less than ten minutes later Ennis was in the ER being looked after. Jack had to wait until the doctor came out to tell him what was wrong. The paramedic wouldn't say anything except that he was stable for the moment.

Bobby arrived just as Dr. Jackson came out.

"Jack I'm afraid it's not good, when Ennis fell he sprained is ankle and broke his arm, he has some cuts and bruises but the thing that concerns me the most is the concussion. It seems he hit his head hard and there's a small blood clot on the brain. Right now he's unconscious and he could go into a coma."

"What does that mean doc? Will he be ok?" Jack couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"It means that we don't know yet. I'm going to monitor him closely over the next 24 hours to see if the swelling goes down. If it doesn't then we'll have to do surgery."

"When will he wake up?"

"That I don't know. He could wake up in a few hours, we'll have to wait and see. I wish there was more I could tell you."

"Thanks doc. Can I see him now?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes. He's in room 412."

Jack headed for the room to see Ennis. Once there he sat beside him and took his hand like he did before.

"Ennis I know you can hear me. Please wake up. You've got to fight this cowboy. I'm sorry for what I said before you left. Ya know I didn't mean it. I never want to let you go. If I could change places with ya you know I would." Jack laid his head on Ennis' chest.

The nurse came in then and told him it was time to go. Jack walked out of the room and down the hall. He had to call Junior and let her know what was going on but he didn't know what to say.

"Dad is there anything I can do?" Bobby asked. He heard what the doctor had said and he knew it wasn't good. The next 24 hours were going to be the tough on all of them.

"Just pray son." Jack said as he headed to the nearest phone to call Junior.

"Hello."

"Hi Junior it's me Jack." He said as he tried to swallow.

"What's wrong Jack? What's wrong with daddy?" Junior knew there was something wrong just by the tone of Jack's voice.

"Yer daddy had an accident and he's in the hospital and it's not good." Jack took a deep breath in hopes to steady his voice but it didn't work.

"How bad?" Junior was crying now. Jack told her everything that the doctor told him.

"I'll be right there." Junior said as she hung up the phone.

Jack went to the waiting room and sat down while Bobby went to get some coffee. Jack didn't care what the doctor said he knew Ennis and he knew that Ennis was goin' to fight this thing. Ennis was goin' to be ok he had to be. Jack bowed his head and prayed.

"Ok God I know we haven't talked a lot lately and I'm probably not one of yer favorite people in the world, but can ya please do me a small little favor and take care of my Ennis. He's a good man and doesn't deserve this. I can't lose him not after everythin' we went through to find each other. Please let him be ok. Amen."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hours ticked by and it felt like life its self had stopped. Jack couldn't sit still he kept pacing the floor wondering if Ennis was all right. He would walk by the room and look in just to make sure he was still breathing. Junior had never seen Jack like this and it was breaking her heart. She knew now more than ever that the love he had for her daddy was pure and a once in a lifetime deal. She prayed that her daddy was going to be ok. He had to.

Junior stood up and walked over to Jack. She wrapped her arms around him and said "It's gonna be fine. Daddy's a fighter, he'll be ok."

"I know he is honey." Jack answered as he held her tight.

"Is Jenny comin'?" Jack asked.

"Kurt's on his way to get her now. I told mama but she didn't know if she was comin'. I know she's worried and she said she'd pray for him." Junior knew the real reason why her mama wouldn't come and she thought it was stupid for her to act that way. She could only hope that her mama would change her mind and put the past behind her where it belonged.

Two hours later Jenny arrived. The first thing she did was run over to her sister and hugged her. Then she went to Jack and did the same.

Six hours had past and still no change. Everyone was getting sick of waiting. Both the girls had asked the doctor if they could go in and see him and he told them yes but only for a few minutes. The girls went in together and Jenny lead against Junior. She couldn't stand seeing him lying there hooked up to all the machines. His face was black and blue as well as swelled. His arm and leg were in a cast and he had bandages everywhere.

The doctor came to them about 2 in the morning and said, "I've got good news and bad. The good news is the blood clot appears to be shrinking and we won't have to do surgery, the bad news is Ennis has slipped into a coma."

No one said a word. The girls began to cry and Kurt held his wife while Bobby tried to comfort Jenny.

"Just how bad is it doc? Don't fuck me around now, give it ta me straight."

"Jack at this point I really can't say. Sometimes patients come out of it within 24 hours others a month. I can tell you that the longer he's in it the more chance of brain damage and the chance of him waking decreases."

"I see, can I stay with him?" Jack could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Sure you can. He can hear you so talkin' to him can help. I wish there was more I could do."

"Thanks Doc I know yer doin' yer best." Jack turned and looked at the kids. He knew this was just as hard on them and he wished that he could ease the pain somehow. He walked over to them and said, "Ya all heard what the doc said now, and we can't give up. Yer daddy's gonna be just fine. In the mean time I want you kids to go back to the ranch and try and get some sleep. I'll stay here and call ya if there's any change."

"Jack please…" But that was all Junior could say before Jack cut her off.

"Junior please go, it's not doin' anyone any good if we get sick. It'll be ok. I promise." He gave both the girls a kiss and left to go and be with Ennis.

Once inside the room he pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could get it and took Ennis by the hand and began to cry.

"Ok cowboy it's just you and me now. I know we've been through a lot, hell more than most, but I'm not ready to give up just yet. Not on you or us. Ennis ya got ta hear me and listen to me fer once, you need to wake up, you need to come back to me."

_"Jack is that you?" I can here you but why does my head hurt and why can't I open my eyes? Jack why are you not answerin'me?" Ennis couldn't understand what was going on. Why was everything so black? And why did he feel so alone?_

Jack decided to pray one more time before closing his eyes for a little nap.

"Ok God, it's me again. First thanks fer gettin' rid of the blood clot but now can ya do somethin' 'bout this coma thing. Maybe what we have is wrong to some but if there's one thing you taught us it was love so please don't let this love die. If you take him then ya better take me to because life just ain't worth livin' without him. Amen."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_"What the fuck is goin' on? Where am I?" Ennis looked around tryin' to find out just where he was but his head hurt too much and he couldn't focus._

_"It's ok. You're save, don't worry everything will be ok." A female voice said._

_"Mama is that you? It can't be; you and daddy died a long time ago." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _

_"I'm dead." Ennis couldn't believe it. There was so much left he wanted to do. He wasn't ready to leave his girls or Jack. They had fought so hard to get to where they were and he wasn't ready to let it all go._

_"Yes son it's me, but you're not dead." His mom said in a soothing voice._

_"Then what's goin' on?" Ennis was so confused. _

_"Right now you are still alive, but your spirit is caught between earth and the after life."_

_"So why are you here? To take me with you?" _

_"No son, I'm here to help you find your way back. It's not your time yet." _

It was 7 the next morning and Jack woke with his head on Ennis' chest.

"Good mornin' Ennis. I'm gonna go and get me a coffee I'll be right back." Jack leaned over and gave Ennis a kiss before he left.

The girls arrived at the hospital early and met Jack.

"How is he?" Junior asked.

"He's still the same honey." Jack said as he gave her a hug then Jenny.

"Can we go and see him?" Jenny asked.

"Sure you can." Jack said as they headed back to Ennis.

This time the girls each went in on there own and Jenny went first.

"Daddy, I hope you can hear me. I know I've not always been the perfect daughter. I know that I blamed you for what happened between you and mama and I blamed you for not being there for me. I'm sorry; I never meant any of it. I know now ya did the best ya could and I'm sorry that I pulled away and hurt you. I wish I could take it all back but I can't so you have to wake up so we can make a new start. We've been gettin' closer lately and I want to keep gettin' closer. So please daddy wake up." Jenny pleaded as she started to cry. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and hugged him.

_"Jenny it's ok honey, I know you never meant it. Please don't cry little darlin' it's ok." Ennis wished she could hear him and he wished he could see her._

_"She's beautiful." _

_"Tell me how do I get back to her to everyone I love?" Ennis was getting' frustrated. He hated not being in control._

_"You will find the answers all in good time my son."_

_"What answers? What I am I suppose to be lookin' for?"_

Jenny wiped her tears and left the room. Junior could see that she had been cryin' but she knew that Jenny also needed this time to be alone.

"Hi daddy it's me Junior. I know you can hear me so please wake up and come back to us. I need you and so does Jenny and Jack. I know us girls are grown but we still need you. Daddy please you can't die. I don't know what I'd do without you." Junior tried to hold back the tears because she knew her daddy would want her to be strong so before they started to fall she left.

_"Junior I love you girls too, don't worry I'm comin' back." _

Jack didn't want to leave Ennis' side so he asked Bobby if he could take care of the ranch for a little bit and he said sure. Kurt also took time off work so he could help out.

Another day passed and another and still no change. Jack was losing weight and not gettin' much sleep. He spent every moment he could at the hospital.

3 weeks had now passed and still no change. Jack knew he had to get some work done on the ranch. They worked way too hard to lose it now. So the girls would take turns stayin' with Ennis until Jack was done and could get to the hospital. Ennis was never alone because if one of the girls couldn't make it Mrs. Twist would go. Alma had even gone a few times.

Jack took his usual seat beside Ennis and held his hand like he always did.

"Ennis, do you remember when we first me? You thought that I was some fucked up rodeo and I thought ya where this tight ass cowboy who never spoke and didn't know how to have fun. Well I remember that night in the tent, do you? I'll never forget the way you took me fast and furious. It was just raw passion somethin' I never knew until I met ya. I remember how we tried to hide our feelin's and how we said it was no one's business but ours, and how we weren't queer. We had a good time that summer and all to soon it was gone. I don't know if you ever knew this but, it killed me that day to drive away from you. I never wanted ta say goodbye but I didn't know how to make you stay so I left you and my heart there. I'm sorry it took me 4 years later to find ya but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I lost many nights of sleep back then 'cause every fuckin' time I closed my eyes there you were. Hell I knew ya felt somethin' I just wasn't sure if it was still there. Those were long and painful times but ya know why I kept comin back ta ya? 'Cause no matter how hard I tried I couldn't quit you and I'm glad I never gave up 'cause look where we are now, together with a ranch of our own. So you can't give up now."

_"I'm not givin' up Jack. I know we've been through a lot and most of it's my fault I never should have put us through all that shit. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been scared of what others would think when the only thing that matters is what you think. Back then I couldn't put a name to what I felt but I can now, it was love. Jack you're the only person I truly love or ever will love."_

_"It's time son."_

_"You said it wasn't time for me." Ennis yelled tears rolling down his face._

_"Not time to come with me, time to return to your loved ones."_

_"But you said I'd find the answers, I don't think I have." Ennis was confused what was he suppose to learn from all of this._

_"Oh but you did my son. You learned from your mistakes in the past. You just said yourself that you never should have cared what others thought. You realized that you always did love Jack. Here's your chance, go back and live your life to the fullest and above all don't be afraid to love."_

_"Thank you." There was a bright light and the next thing Ennis knew he was looking at Jack._

"Jack." Ennis said in a low voice as he opened his eyes a tiny bit.

"Ennis you're awake, thank God you came back to me. Don't move I'll be right back." Jack ran to the nurse's station.

"Get Doctor Jackson now, he's awake."

The doctor was there within minutes and went to examine Ennis. When he finished he met Jack and the girls in the waiting room.

"Well is everythin' ok?" Jack asked.

"Everything is just fine. There appears to be no damage."

"Thank God. Can we see him?" Junior asked.

"Yes you can, but not for too long, he's still weak and he needs his rest."

Each of the girls ran in just to say hi and see for them selves that he was ok.

Jack went back to be by his side.

"Hey you gave us a pretty good scare there cowboy. How do you feel?" Jack was crying now but they were happy tears.

"I'm ok except for this poundin' in my head. Thanks Jack for not given up on me. I just want ya ta know I heard every word ya said ta me." Ennis said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Thank you for listenin' ta me God. I owe ya one."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months had past since Ennis' terrible accident. His arm and leg were healing nicely and he was moving around better. He still couldn't go and do all the things he liked to do but he kept busy while Jack, Bobby and the other hired hands took care of the ranch.

On her 18th birthday Jenny announced that she and J.D. Dunne were gettin' married next year in the summer and she wanted to have her wedding at the ranch.

Also on that day Junior announced that she was having a baby.

Ennis thanked God every day for his wonderful life and he lived each day to the fullest never taking the ones he loved for granted ever again. He loved Jack more and more each day and there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't tell him so.

THE END


End file.
